


Rosebird Week 2020

by A_Guy_Called_2623



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Rosebird Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_Called_2623/pseuds/A_Guy_Called_2623
Summary: ~Hopefully I don't make this crash and burn like the last one, but who knows.~Between having low-key already done one of the prompts and attempting to put time on my main fic, expect an update round about every week. Sorry about that.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 7





	1. Prompt 1: Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took watching a *lot* of Achievement Hunter "Sea of Thieves" gameplay videos, but I think I got the tone right.

"Two little lassies went out to sea; they was Summer Rose an' Raven B! The fiercest darn scoundrels ye e'er done spied, lookin' for ways to avast the Grimm Hide!"

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Raven groaned.

"Raven Branwen, be ye implyin' ye do not wish to go on this here 'ere mission with yer leader? I think I be smellin' a mutiny along with yer perfume."

"I'm leaving," Raven muttered, standing up from the Bullhead seat.

With a mighty shout of "MUTINY!", Summer lept onto her partner, bringing the pair crashing to the floor.

"Come on, Rae," Summer huffed. "Don't you want to have some fun on this mission? Just you and me alone out there in the wilds of Remnant with not a worry or care in the world?"

"Summer, I've been your partner for nearly five months now. I think you know the answer."

"Never hurts to try," the team leader shrugged, before launching back to the front of the vessel. "Now get yer scallywaggerin' self ready fer combat, we be comin' up on a big nest o' Grimm! It be the veritable mother o' Grimm nests! Avast creatures! We be the most fearless 'untresses in beacon, ready to kick arse an' take names, an' we left our notebooks behind! Yahar!"

With that, Summer lept from the bullhead, laughing gleefully as the horde of Grimm prepared to receive her attack. Raven rolled her eyes and ripped a portal into the air with Omen. With Kindred Link, she popped out on the ground just below and slightly before her partner.

"Haha!" A gleeful cackle from the woman in white. "So the first mate decides to show 'erself at last. Be yarr ready to button yer britches an' beat aft these infernal monsters?"

Raven smiled in defeat. "Aye captain."

"Ah, excellent, first arr, matey!" Summer called out as she drew Briar and Aurora Rose. "Show that there fun-lovin' spirit o' yours, an' maybe I won't 'ave you on the poop deck once we be finished 'ere."

Raven said nothing else and drew Omen with an enthused smirk. Summer grinned wildly and charged with her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering about those two odd names near the end there, Briar is a short sword, and Aurora Rose is a shotgun. They can be merged into essentially a sniper pike. The names come from the "Summer Rose = Sleeping Beauty" theories which do seem to hold a lot of water.


	2. Prompt 2: Their Goodbyes

Raven Branwen had no words at all for the first time in her life. She could only look wide-eyed at the bundle of blonde hair in her arms. And then squealing came to her ears, but not from the baby. Summer had been ecstatic the whole day, and had yet to even unclasp Raven's hand, much less form a coherent sentence.

"Dust above, she's so beautiful!" the smaller woman basically screamed, eliciting a chuckle from both Tai and Qrow. "What's her name?"

Raven and Tai gave each other a glance, then turned to Summer. Her silver eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as another squeal escaped her lips. "Hi, Yang! It's your godmother Summer! I'm your mother's super bestie and her team leader, the same as your father, I just wanna pinch those little chubby cheeks, you're so cute!"

As her teammate continued on with her inane but happy ramble, Raven began to feel almost guilty. She'd made a promise to another child back in Mistral, one named for the Spring.

"Rae?" Qrow asked. "What's up with you?"

Raven blinked a moment, staring at Yang's sleeping form in her arms. It could be so easy to just take the child with her, but even her cold heart wasn't that cruel. _She'd never survive a day out there_ , her mind shouted.

"Rae?" Summer bent over to look her friend in the eyes. "Are you ok?"

Raven didn't respond, instead, standing forcefully up and pushing Yang into Summer's arms, before rushing out of the house. The violent move caused Yang to start crying wildly. Summer, trying to get to Raven, carefully placed the girl in Tai's arms.

"Summer, what-" "Just hold onto her for a minute, I'll be back." The leader of STRQ then transformed into white rose petals and blasted through the house in hot pursuit.

"Raven Branwen!" The woman turned to see Summer standing furiously in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?! Walking out on your team? Your newly born daughter?! Who do you think you are?"

"Why don't you tell me who I am, Summer?" Raven snarled, catching her teammate off guard. "Yeah, go on. Say it. I know you know, you always have, ever since we locked eyes back at Beacon."

Summer began to draw back but still put on a brave face. "Rae..."

" **NO!** " Raven exploded. "SUMMER, DAMN YOU, I NEED YOU TO SAY IT!"

Summer said nothing, just stared back at the other woman.

Raven growled and began to unsheath Omen. "You've always known. Say it, or I'm gone."

"Raven, I don't care what you think you are, or what you know yourself to be. You're a good person under all of that anger, you just don't let it show. Why else would your semblance be to literally connect to people across Remnant?"

Raven tried to interject, but Summer cut her off by resting a hand on Omen's hilt. "The truth is, no matter who you are to the rest of the world... You're not that person in here." She laid a palm on her partner's chest to try and reach for her heart.

Raven looked down for a moment, before redirecting her sight to Summer's face as small tears formed in her silver eyes. "I'm sorry Sum." Omen jerked to the side, and a rift opened next to the pair.

Summer looked back up at her partner, her eyes going dull. "So," she started slowly. "I guess... This is the end."

Raven said nothing, just pulling off her class ring and tossing it to the ground. She then turned away and stepped solemnly through the portal.

Summer dropped to her knees and picked up the ring. For the first time since arriving at Beacon, she allowed herself something a leader could never have, and something Raven would have scorned her for. Weakness.

* * *

A tombstone stood solitary in the center of a cliff jettison. Its quartz almost glowing pure white in the setting sun, golden letters repeating an old Valeon hymn and a simple, but unforgettable name.

" _Summer Rose._

_Thus Kindly I Scatter."_

The peace surrounding the stone was only broken as a woman in red, with long hair as black as the night, stepped sorrowfully towards it.

One drop. Followed closely by another as her red eyes took in the image.

"I… I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'd already kind of done this prompt, twice in fact, I've decided to merge the two versions of it. The main part of it is from a Word Prompt Wednesday, the prompts were " 'So I guess... This is the end'," and "The last time the entirety of Team STRQ spent happily together"; while the second half (where Raven takes off the class ring and leaves, is from that Nook Challenge Fic I posted a few days ago.


End file.
